


Alternative Accommodation

by GenerallyHuxurious (GallifreyanOmnishambles)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Breaking and Entering, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fantasizing, Glasses, Hero Worship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Matt Isn't Kylo Ren, Obsession, Rare Pairings, Sexual Fantasy, Size Difference, Sneakiness, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanOmnishambles/pseuds/GenerallyHuxurious
Summary: When Thanisson's roommate returns to the Finalizer and ruins his sex life Thanisson decides to take his boyfriend somewhere special. Now where might Matt the lowly Radar Technician most like to have sex?A crack ship that became serious, welcome to my rarepair...





	Alternative Accommodation

**Author's Note:**

> The actor who plays Thanisson was born in 1990. No really, look it up if you don't believe me.
> 
> Written for the Tumblr prompt "We can't do that here!"

There were nineteen thousand officers on board the Finalizer, and Petty Officers weren’t exactly at the front of the queue for the most luxurious accommodation. Quite the opposite in fact.

Thanisson had been sharing his quarters with an irritating ginger Lieutenant for the last two years. At least he’d started dating Matt just after Lieutenant Rodinon had been seconded to Starkiller Base. Since Rodinon’s bed had to be be kept free in case he returned, that meant that Thanisson and Matt could push the two beds together and enjoy their sleep cycles in relative comfort. 

It couldn’t last. Now that annoying prick had come back for some mandatory training exercise and their low budget bliss had been ruined.

Because of course mere Radar Technicians got even less than Petty Officers. In fact Matt’s room was so narrow it was technically a tube. He had to get out of bed by sliding off the end of the mattress.

They had still tried to hook up in Matt’s quarters out of necessity, but there was only so much a couple could do in a space that was three feet wide before it all ended in bruised elbows and claustrophobia. 

Since then things had gotten… adventurous. 

First Thanisson had broken the locks on the shower block so they could make use of the deliciously hot water in privacy. 

Then Matt had been forced to replace a whole radar panel in one of the maintenance bays after they accidentally got semen into the circuitry. 

After just one week they both had more bruises than they could count just from bracing against sharp bulkheads and awkward consoles.

It was thrilling- and all the upright positions gave Matt an opportunity to show off his strength- but it wasn’t romantic. 

There was something about finally being in a  _ relationship  _ with someone that had brought out the romance in Matt’s soul. This wasn’t a fling, or a one night stand. This, in all the austerity of their low ranks, was real. He felt so guilty about all this ridiculous sneaking around- Thanisson deserved better than a quick fuck in a deserted corridor. 

He’d expressed this- rather poorly and with a bit of crying- to Thanisson himself, who’d laughed and called him stupid but he’d still gotten that look in his eyes. The one that meant he was planning something. The one that usually got them into trouble.

Trouble was worth it though. If it made Thanisson happy anything was worth it.

The first time Thanisson had approached him, he’d thought it had been a joke. Despite, or possibly because of, his very youthful looks, Thanisson had a reputation for that kind of humour- quick, vicious, and nasty; Matt had a history of falling for that kind of prank and overreacting. It should have been a recipe for disaster. 

They’d been in the lunch queue- Thanisson poking at the artificial fruit, Matt trying to work out how to maximise his protein allowance- when Thanisson said, “hey, that was amazing. What you did to Ensign Seida. I thought your biceps were going to tear right out of your sleeves. It’s a good look.”

Matt had just stared blankly at him feeling the heat rush into his cheeks but unable to find any words to respond.

It had just been a bad decision. Seida had deliberately kicked Matt’s toolkit into a laser array and caused damage that would have to come out of Matt’s wages. Of course he’d been angry. Then Seida had laughed. Matt had seen red. Five minutes later the Ensign was being carried off to medical and Matt was assigned cleaning duty for a month. 

Seida had deserved it. But Matt should have kept his temper.

Thanisson had seemed to realise that Matt wasn’t going to respond. He’d muttered a “just thought you should know- you did good” then walked quickly away.

Three days later Matt had been kneeling on the deck of Level 18 armed only with a toothbrush and a bottle of caustic soda when a familiar figure dropped down next to him. 

“What did you do?” Matt wondered half to himself. 

“The bartender in the Petty Officers’ Lounge carded me again,” Thanisson had explained with a scowl.

“Why?”

Thanisson had stared at him in disbelief until Matt had been forced to explain.

“You’re twenty four, right? I mean, everyone must know that by now. You say it often enough!”

“Hah! You’re the only person on this whole damn ship who believes it.” Thanisson’s expression had turned into a surprisingly bright smile. “Thanks for listening though.”

Matt had tried to shrug casually even though he was suddenly gripped with a driving urge to make Thanisson smile at him again. “No one listens to me either. They just shout at me.”

“People are stupid.”

“Yeah. So… what exactly did you do to that bartender then?”

If Thanisson’s face had been bright before, it turned positively radiant while he explained where the bartender’s code cylinder had ended up and Matt had felt himself falling like a lovesick fool.

That had been six months ago. Now Thanisson had a sly grin on his face as they hurried hand-in-hand through the maintenance corridors around the high security hanger. Matt felt like he’d never seen anything more beautiful. But still, it was a risky place to be out of hours.

“Where are we going?!” he hissed.

At just that moment a squad of stormtroopers crossed in front of them. Thanisson made a shushing sound and tugged him into an alcove. It was exciting, like being a loyal Imperial spy in one of those holos they used to watch as kids.

They clung together, trying not to breathe too loud for just a beat before they ran on into a strange white tunnel of plastic curtains.

It was some kind of anti-static protection for a ship, Matt thought. Most of the shuttles and fighters in the Finalizer’s complement didn’t need them, so whose ship was this? Thanisson tugged him around the corner and Matt’s brain stopped functioning.

“They’re repairing the wing retraction system so no one’s going to be using this beauty for at least another week.” Thanisson explained as he fished in his jodhpur pockets for the extra code cylinders.

Matt could only stare up in awe at the upsilon-class command shuttle. It was one of nearly a dozen on the Finalizer, but even though he’d never seen it before he’d know this one anywhere by the distinctive pattern of scorch marks on the bow. This was Kylo Ren’s ship. Pirates had left that damage less than two standard months ago.

This was  _ Kylo Ren _ ’s ship and Thanisson was lowering the hatch.

Thanisson was leading him on board  _ Kylo Ren’s ship. _

Thanisson was shutting them both inside  **_Kylo Ren_ ** _ ’s ship. _

Matt might be hyperventilating. Just a little bit.

It was exactly how he’d always imagined- sleek, dark, forbidding. It smelled of ozone and old blood. Leather and power. Matt could feel his spine straightening just from being here, just from being in the presence of greatness. 

He almost walked through Thanisson when the smaller man suddenly stopped in front of the rear cabin door and lifted his face for a kiss. “Don’t ever say I don’t treat you.”

Matt grinned. The kiss was hard and deep, all teeth and ridiculous warring tongues. Thanisson always seemed to kiss like he was about to eat Matt alive. Matt was almost certain he wouldn’t stop him if he did.

With one hand tangled loosely in Matt’s hair, Thanisson released the door behind him with the other and pulled them both inside. 

The dignitaries’ cabin was not how Matt had imagined. 

Matt had never imagined a room like this in his life. 

Hell, he’d never even seen anything like this, not even in the most overthetop pornographic holos.

Thanisson on the other hand was apparently so familiar with the space that he managed to back towards the bed without looking, dragging Matt along with him by the lapels.

Behind them the internal door locked itself.

Biting his lip, Thanisson let himself fall onto the mattress and began unhooking the tunic of his uniform.

Suddenly Matt understood his intention. He’d thought Thanisson was just showing him this as a treat, something to get the blood pumping before they found somewhere more usual for a trist. But now he realised that Thanisson intended for them to… and right here in… oh god...

“We can’t do that here!” Matt gasped as Thanisson threw off his tunic and reached for the catches on his jodhpurs. The tunic was already lost amongst the swathes of black satin and thick dark carpets. 

The room looked like a sumptuous tent crossed with the most lurid kind of brothel. There were rare wood cabinets and plush armchairs on every side until the bed looked like it was intended to have an audience around it. Maybe it was.

It didn’t help that the bed itself was a decadent work of art featuring long heavy curtains and more pillows than Matt would know what to do with. Here and there he could just see various harnesses and buckles sticking out in very suggestive positions.

The whole tableau conjured up some very specific mental images. 

Despite his apprehension Matt suddenly felt like his overalls were too tight.

“The shuttle is in for repair, Ren is off ship training with the Knights of Ren, and Hux is on Starkiller.” Thanisson said soothingly while he unzipped his boots. “No one is coming in here tonight. Well. Except for us.”

Matt’s brain short circuited at Thanisson’s filthy laugh and found itself fixated on the wrong question. “What does Hux have to do with anything?”

He’d never seen Thanisson look that disappointed in him while half-undressed before. His cock twitched just out of a desire to save his reputation.

“Who do you think Ren set all this up for?” Thanisson asked. He kicked off his jodhpurs and stretched out on the sheets, naked but for his standard issue boxers. “Do you think he meditates in here?”

Matt swallowed. “But Hux is…well… tiny! There’s nothing to him…”

“Mmm…” Thanisson ran his hands up his own wiry sides towards the dusting of hair that grew fine and blonde over his heart. “I wonder what that’s like- the big, strong brute and the underestimated military man. They fuck in this bed you know. Regularly. There might still be cum stains on the sheets.”

The mental image was intoxicating enough to distract from the slight insult of ‘brute’. Matt worked for his physique, but he’d much rather come off as dashing like Kylo that brutish. But then, compared to Thanisson or Hux, maybe it did fit in a way.

Matt tried to imagine Kylo in this room but at first there was no image there, not compared to the crystal clear picture of Hux who had always been the public face of the First Order.  

Then it occurred to him- Matt had no idea what Kylo Ren looked like, but maybe Hux didn’t know either. 

Maybe Kylo brought Hux here, laid him out on these sheets, worshipped every inch of his body with those powerful leather clad hands, and then pulled just his cock out of his robes to fuck him. Harsh gasps through the vocoder of his helmet, Hux’ nails scrabbling at the back of his armour, splashes of cum across the General’s skin and  _ only  _ his skin.  

Nevermind twitching- Matt was sure his cock had never been this hard in his life.

He was kneeling on the bed between Thanisson’s ankles before he’d even realised he intended to move, Thanisson’s boxers already vanishing over his shoulder. He was only wearing his crappy blue-grey boiler suit and he’d never be as powerful at Kylo Ren, but with Thanisson looking up at him like that it didn’t seem to matter. 

Thanisson could be snappish, rude, vindictive, and arrogant, but ever since that first encounter Matt had come to realise that his persona was just a deeply entrenched defense mechanism. He was in his twenties but he looked much younger, especially in uniform, so he’d cultivated the nastiness as a kind of armour to keep himself safe.

Now, stretched out on the sheets beneath him Thanisson was giving him a look of such unguarded awe and love that it made Matt’s heart ache. 

There probably wasn’t anyone else on the Finalizer who had seen that look, and it was all for him. 

Thanisson believed in him, just as much as he believed in himself. When Thanisson compared the two of them to Kylo and Hux, to the most powerful men in the Order, he  _ meant _ it.

Abruptly, like being dunked in cold water, Matt realised he didn’t give a fuck what Kylo did in here, whether it was with Hux or all six of his Knights at once. Why fantasise when you had the real thing right in front of you?

Determined to prove his lover’s confidence in him Matt hauled him up off the mattress like a china doll. It felt so… filthy, being here in a borrowed ship, still dressed- fuck, still wearing his boots even- with Thanisson naked in his arms. Like he was the hunk in a porno or something, the ship’s technician come to ravish the spoiled prince. 

Hadn’t he  _ just _ decided not to fantasise? It was hard not to in all this luxury.

Thanisson moaned into the searching kiss and wrapped his legs around Matt’s hips. The change in position reminded Matt of what else was hard. He ground their hips together in a torturous rhythm until Thanisson clawed at his back in frustrated protest.

“Lube’s in the top drawer,” He said when Matt finally came up for air.

“Eager.”

“Mmm… I can feel you leaking through your clothes,” Thanisson murmured into Matt’s ear. He flexed his hips up to highlight his point. As Matt moved he tightened the grip around his shoulders so they wouldn’t be separated. “You’re not going to last and I don’t want you to.”

Matt fumbled the bottle. Half of it poured over his fingers before he could catch it again.

“I want you to think about Kylo taking the General apart, right here in this bed.” Thanisson continued in a breathless whisper and all Matt’s thoughts about staying grounded in reality evaporated with the heat of his words. 

Thanisson bucked eagerly against his hand as he circled his hole with trembling digits. 

Matt was so far gone already. He could feel his glasses slipping down his face in the sweat that was beading his skin just from the anticipation. His uniform was clinging to his back-  annoying but somehow thrilling. An extra reminder that he was still dressed while Thanisson wasn’t.

“I want you to imagine him coming back from a mission, bloody and victorious, to find Hux waiting for him, just like I am,” Thanisson continued, his voice cracking as Matt stretched him, fast and sloppy. They both liked the stretch, although after all these months Thanisson was finally getting used to the size of him. “Imagine Kylo pinning Hux to the bed, with his ankles over Ren’s shoulders, so broad and strong, so like you.”

Matt lowered him a little roughly onto the mattress, reaching back with lube-slick hands to gently take hold of his ankles. 

It was a wonder to watch Thanisson panting softly while his slim limbs first flexed and then resisted as Matt leaned over him. He’d always been flexible, but there was something especially filthy about having him so open under Matt’s hands right now. If only they’d thought to bring gloves…

“I bet Kylo doesn’t take anything off,” Matt sighed, fumbling at the fastenings at the crotch of his uniform. “I bet Kylo works Hux open with his gloves still on. Shoves them in his mouth to make them slick…”

Thanisson ran his fingers fondly through Matt’s hair then tugged sharply. “No, I think Hux would leave his boots and gloves on, and prepare himself. Kylo only gets to lick the leather and then has to watch without touching. He probably keeps the hat on too.”

Fingertips digging into the base of his cock, Matt let his eyes drift shut at that image. 

“I… I want you to do that to… for… me sometime.” He sighed. “Make me watch how to make it good for you.”

“You already know,” Thanisson replied, bucking his ass up against the head of Matt’s cock where it jutted out of his clothes. “But if you get on with fucking me now, I promise I’ll give you a show later.”

Lining himself up, Matt hooked his thumb into Thanisson’s hole, stretching him just a little more while the head of his cock eased in. The pressure was just on the right side of too much- just enough to turn Thanisson’s words into nothing but a soft panting in his ears.

Finally too irritated with his glasses to put up with them any longer, Matt shook his head to knock them free. 

Beneath him Thanisson’s questioning noise turned into a sharp wail as Matt planted his forehead against the mattress and, with both hands gripping Thanisson’s ass, drove home in a single brutal thrust.

It felt amazing. The muscles fluttering desperately around his cock; the nails dragging at his uniform; Thanisson’s heels urging him closer; and the teeth sinking into his neck. There was nothing else in the galaxy except the body wrapped around his own, hot and fragile and so so perfect.

Matt flexed the muscles of his torso in a long sinuous ripple, feeling rather than hearing Thanisson’s breathy laugh at the sensation and the slight tug of his cock against the clenching of his hole. A deep breath and he repeated the move, a little harder, a little deeper, over and over under the laugh turned into a litany of gasps and praise.

“... you’re the strongest man on this ship you know, now that Kylo is gone, you can take his place, have anything you want…”

“I only want you,” Matt mumbled, “wanna fuck you into the mattress and then do it all over again until you can’t fucking stand.”

“Are you gonna come in me, Matt?” Thanisson asked, rocking up to meet every thrust with glee. He was close now, Matt could hear it in his voice, an oddly rising confidence that made Matt’s skin prickle. “Are you going to add your own mark to these sheets?”

“Yeah…” It was more of a grunt than a word but Matt could feel his orgasm building and he would not let Thanisson be the second to come.

“Do you think Kylo will notice?”

“No…” Matt nuzzled closer to Thanisson’s shoulder, worrying at the delicate skin with his teeth as he thrust his hips hard enough to shake the bed. “But Hux might.”

It was a guess, but it was an educated one. Thanisson’s heartfelt whine gave him away. 

“Perhaps he’d be impressed.”

Thanisson shook and whimpered as he came, pushing his hips down hard to bring Matt tumbling after.

It had been so long since they’d done this properly, and Matt had been so so turned on. He could feel his face blushing scarlet and warmth rushing down his chest in embarrassment as pulses of come seeped past his cock to run down Thanisson’s ass.

“Holy fuck,” Thanisson mumbled at the ceiling.

“Yeah.”

Though he tried not to move Matt’s spent cock slipped free regardless.

“Oh.” Thanisson made a soft noise as more come poured out onto the sheets. “Oh my god.” 

Matt couldn’t have turned redder if he tried. 

“Oh god, do that again…”

He snorted and rolled heavily away. “Gimme five minutes.”

His uniform was ruined. Thanisson had splashed come all the way up to the collar and the crotch was dark with lube. How he could possibly get back to his quarters in this state he didn’t know and right now he didn’t care.

The bed was soft, Thanisson was warm and that pleasant post coital haze was closing over both of them. 

He staggered to his feet, kicked off boots and clothes alike, and rolled Thanisson’s pliant form until he was mostly under the sheets.

“Mmmm I love it when you manhandle me,” Thanisson mumbled sleepily. “Makes me feel special.”

“You are special.” Matt agreed as he slipped in beside him.

“Damn right.”

They’d just… rest for a few minutes… just a little nap and then Matt would make sure to take care of Thanisson all over again just as requested. Just a little snooze first, pressed together so warm and comfortable.

“Lights, 10%.”

Hux was on Starkiller and Kylo was training. They had all of two days until they needed to be back at their stations… there was no rush…

It was a thrilling dream. Spying on Kylo as he seduced the General. Listening to Hux out in the corridor speaking in that harsh commanding tone, demanding to be pleasured, demanding satisfaction.

The door opened and the two most powerful men in the galaxy were tearing each others clothes off in the dim light that spilled in from outside. 

As dreams went it would have been the perfect if the figures hadn’t been so oddly fuzzy and obscure, almost like Matt was watching them without his glasses. What a stupid detail to include in a dream.

Hux dragged Kylo towards the bed and fell backwards onto the mattress. And onto Matt. And Thanisson. 

It was about that time that the screaming started.

Why did Thanisson’s ideas always get them in trouble in the end?


End file.
